Une page que je croyais tournée
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Elles ont grandi. Shizuru est en deuxième année à l'université de langue japonaise, mais son quotidien est chamboulé par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme dans l'université d'à côté. Leurs passés et leur présents sont liés mais qu'en est-il de leurs futurs?
1. Chapter 1 : Un chauffard à Fuuka

DRRRRIIIINNNNNNG! La cloche retentit dans l'immense espace en hauteur de la ville, là où se trouvait depuis déjà des centaines d'années : le prestigieux campus de Fuuka, entouré d'une verdure chatoyante et de jardins fleuris bien entretenus.

C'est déjà l'heure, les élèves dans leurs nouveaux uniformes arrivent de toutes parts et certains courent pour ne pas arriver en retard pour leur premier jour. Pour la rentrée vaut mieux arriver à l'heure, se faire déjà remarquer serait une mauvaise idée, n'est-ce pas... Mais évidemment, certaines personnes avaient plus de droits que d'autres notamment dans les écoles privées... Le directeur des universités de Fuuka se devait de garder les meilleurs rapports avec ses plus bons élèves mais également, pour ne pas dire surtout, avec les élèves les plus riches et leur parents parfois investisseurs pour des projets importants pour l'école.

La famille Fujino, l'une des plus riches de Kyoto, était connue pour ses usines, boutiques et divers bar à thé au Japon. Leur unique fille, Shizuru, était l'une des plus jolies jeunes femmes étudiant à Fuuka. Elle n'était pas seulement belle, elle était aussi brillante dans tous les domaines même en sport. Ses parents, aujourd'hui divorcés, ont toujours tout fait pour aider leur fille à rester au top du top : professeurs à domicile, coach physique personnel, maîtres d'arts martiaux réputés... Mais Shizuru malgré tout cet argent n'est pas une femme superficielle et elle n'est pas du genre à se vanter de la renommée de sa famille. Elle a, d'ailleurs, demandé au directeur de Fuuka de ne pas l'inscrire au nom de « Fujino », nom de son père, mais au nom de sa mère « Yatate » pour plus de simplicité et pour faire comme toutes les autres étudiantes de ce lycée et vivre un peu en paix. Shizuru en avait un peu marre qu'on lui fasse la cour parce qu'elle était une Fujino.

- Père ! Je t'ai dit non. Non, tu ne m'accompagneras pas à l'université cette année pour la rentrée !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ara, tu le sais. Je ne veux pas arriver comme une princesse dans un carrosse blindé de 9 mètres de long avec un de tes employés en Men In Black pour m'ouvrir la porte.

- Ca te dérange tant que ça ?

- Oui, ça me dérange. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, je peux y aller à pieds ce n'est qu'à 10 minutes et le regard des autres me dérangent aussi, ils sont plein de jalousie et de mépris et ça depuis mon enfance...

- Tu es une Fujino, ma chérie, tu recevras toujours ce genre de regards, je suis désolée pour cela. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Oui, je sais que ta vie ne sera pas si facile. Mais, ne rejette jamais le nom de notre famille, Shizuru.

- Je sais... Je ne rejette pas le nom de ma famille, père. C'est juste trop lourd à porter parfois, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre le nom de maman depuis mon entrée au lycée. Certaines personnes savent que je suis une Fujino, mais la plupart l'ignore et c'est juste que c'est parfois mieux comme ça.

- Très bien mais n'oublie pas qui tu es, ma chérie. Bonne rentrée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Merci, père. A plus tard.

Elle partit le sourire aux lèvres, son cartable en cuir à la main. Alors qu'elle regardait avec un visage paisible et détendu les pétales mauves voler en tourbillon sur les trottoirs, une voix familière l'interpella.

- SHIZURU !

- Ah, Reito, c'est toi ! Comment vas-tu ?

- At...tends...laisse...moi, quelques... secondes... pour...

- Ara, monsieur ne s'est pas beaucoup entrainé en sport pendant les vacances on dirait...

- Shizuru !

- Je plaisante, excuse-moi. C'était plus fort que moi. _Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire._

En chemin, Shizuru rencontra Haruka et Yukino.

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble à ce que je vois...

- Oui et ? _Fit Haruka à Shizuru en relevant un sourcil._

- Non rien, c'est juste une constatation. _Fit Shizuru avec un petit sourire envers Yukino qui rougit de suite._

- Shizuru, ne commence pas les taquineries si tôt le matin.

- Ara, ara, j'arrête. Allons-y, nous allons être en retard.

Reito, Shizuru, Yukino ainsi que Haruka entraient cette année dans leur deuxième année à l'université de langue japonaise. De plus, ils faisaient encore cette année partie du conseil général des étudiants réunissant toutes les universités de Fuuka. Il existait au sein du campus plusieurs universités dont celle de psychologie, celle de musique et d'arts, celle de médecine... Il y avait seulement les chambres, les restaurants et la bibliothèque universitaire de commun.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble près du campus, ils pouvaient tous déjà voir au loin les milliers d'élèves déjà présents. Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de discuter, une moto sportive et bruyante passa à toute vitesse près d'eux faisant voler feuilles et graviers présents sur la route. Cela surpris Shizuru qui eu peur de se faire happer par la moto qui passa très près. C'est alors qu'Haruka s'écria :

- Chauffard ! Pauvre type ! Tu as appris à conduire dans un œuf surprise !

- Calme-toi, Haruka...Euh, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? _Fit Reito._

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit Haruka, c'est « tu as eu ton permis de conduire dans un œuf surprise »... _Expliqua Yukino à sa meilleure amie._

- Oui, oui, je sais... c'est ce que j'ai dit...bref...

- Ce n'est pas possible qu'il y ait de tels gars sur ces énormes motos, ils ne savent même pas respecter les limites de vitesse ! _Dit Shizuru une pointe d'agacement dans la voix._

- Tu n'as rien Shizuru, non ? _S'enquit Reito._

- Ca va, ca va. Oublions tout ça.

Les voilà sur le campus, ils se dirigent vers leur université qui se trouve juste à côté de l'université de musique et d'arts. Shizuru put apercevoir la moto de tout à l'heure se garer sur le parking du campus avec un crissement de pneu. La personne ne semblait pas très grande et portait une combinaison de cuir noire et rouge.

- Regardez, c'est le chauffard de tout à l'heure. _Fit Shizuru en faisant un signe de la tête._

- Ah ouais, ben moi j'attends de voir la tête qu'il a ce gars. _S'écria Haruka tout en serrant les poings._

La personne descendit de l'engin, enleva sa combinaison et son casque intégral. Ils restèrent bouche bée en découvrant de longs cheveux sombres volaient au vent et en voyant que la silhouette du motard était bien celle d'une femme et non d'un « gars » comme ils le pensaient.

- Je crois que votre « pauvre type » est en fait une femme. _Fit Yukino en analysant la situation._

- On dirait bien... _Dit Reito avec un sourire_, elle est même très mignonne...

Shizuru avait le regard fixe et troublé, elle avait la bouche ouverte et elle ne put dire que quelques lettres à peine audibles:

- Natsu..ki...

- Shizuru, ca va ? _Fit Yukino._

- Hallo, Shizuru! Tu reviens sur terre ? On la perd, je crois !_ Haruka commença à la secouer._

- Doucement, Haruka !

- ...Pardon ? Quoi ? _Dit Shizuru remettant enfin les pieds sur terre._

- Ça va ? Tu avais l'air bizarre, absente ? Comme si tu avais vu un fantôme... _Lui demanda Reito._

- Euh... ca va, ca va, c'est rien. J'étais juste un peu ailleurs, désolée.

- Mouais... _Fit Reito avant de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille,_ tu me diras ça plus tard mais je crois que cette fille t'a tapé dans l'œil ou alors tu la connais…

Shizuru fit mine de rien entendre et ne répondit pas aux hypothèses de Reito. Elle pressa le pas :

- Allez, on entre. Je veux savoir si nous somme tous dans la même classe.

- Ok, ok… _Dit Reito un peu déçu de n'avoir eu le scoop qu'il voulait._

Shizuru passa la première devant le groupe et força la marche comme pour éviter quelqu'un. Au croisement d'un chemin, celui menant à l'université de langue japonaise et celle de musique et d'arts, la jeune femme aimant dépasser le mur du son avec son engin à deux roues passa à quelques mètres de Shizuru qui l'évita du regard.

_« Non, pas encore cette douleur, je pensais que j'avais avancé. De la revoir, j'en ai le cœur qui saigne à nouveau... C'est elle, c'est Natsuki, mon seul et unique amour, celle qui m'a brisé le cœur en mille morceaux... Elle a changé, elle n'a plus l'air si introvertie et timide... Voilà que mademoiselle conduit une moto à la rebelle... Elle m'a fait tellement de mal... et tellement de bien à la fois… J'ai besoin de fuir, m'enfuir, je ne suis pas prête à lui parler, pas prête… »_ Pensa Shizuru.

* * *

Natsuki tomba sur Shizuru au croisement du chemin et elle scruta le sublime corps de Shizuru qu'elle n'avait pas effacé de sa mémoire depuis ces quelques années. Shizuru évita Natsuki et elle put le sentir comme des aiguilles qu'on lui enfonçait sur tout le corps.

_« Je suis tellement contente de la revoir après tout ce temps, mais je vois qu'elle m'en veut énormément, ça me fait mal mais je l'ai mérité... Tout est de ma faute... Mais comment ai-je pu la laisser partir ? Ma moitié… J'ai mal et de la revoir, j'en ai la voix qui s'échappe et le cœur qui s'arrête... Pourrai-je un jour la reconquérir ? »_ Pensa Natsuki.


	2. Chapter 2 : Première approche

**Chapitre 2**

Les cours de ce matin venaient de se finir pour tous les élèves. Il était l'heure pour tous d'aller reprendre des forces dans l'énorme restaurant universitaire du campus. Certes, la nourriture n'y était pas exquise mais au moins elle était plutôt variée et pas très cher. Le moment de manger était, pour beaucoup d'étudiants qui n'étaient pas dans la même classe, un moyen de se voir et de parler de leur matinée ou tout simplement des derniers potins.

Le groupe d'amis de Shizuru se dirigea vers le restaurant. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent et traversèrent le couloir menant jusqu'aux victuailles, plusieurs regards se fixèrent sur la très belle Shizuru.

- On dirait que tu es toujours autant désirée par nos chers camarades, Mademoiselle Shizuru !

- Arrêtes Reito ! _Fit Yukino._

- Mais laisse-là, tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on la taquine…et qu'on lui fasse encore et toujours remarquer qu'elle est de plus en plus belle et sexy et qu'elle laisse derrière elle des dizaines de jeunes hommes plein d'acnés et toujours puceaux se dessécher ou bien se baver dessus et…

- Haruka ! Arrêtes, tu en dis un peu trop aujourd'hui…

- Désolé Shizuru, j'ai juste dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas… Bon, on y va.

- Et oui, Haruka tu parles trop tu vas l'agacer, voyons. _Fit Reito d'un air triomphant._

Shizuru se stoppa nette ce qui fit s'arrêter le groupe en plein milieu de la cafétéria.

- Reitooo ! C'est toi qui a commencé alors arrête tout de suite, d'accord ? Tu veux les réponses pour le devoir de la semaine prochaine, pas vrai ? _Lui lança Shizuru d'un ton menaçant._

- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête, j'arrête…

C'est à ce moment, qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres à l'air pensif, se heurta à Shizuru qui eut le réflexe de rattraper de justesse le plateau de la jeune femme. Tous les étudiants présents dans la cafétéria se retournèrent en entendant des assiettes se briser.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Excusez-moi, j'avais la tête aill..

Lorsque Natsuki se rendit compte qu'elle était actuellement en train de parler à Shizuru pour la première fois depuis une éternité, tout son corps se stoppa et ses muscles se raidirent d'un seul coup. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attendait comme première conversation après toutes ces années. Shizuru quant à elle écarquilla les yeux pour seule réponse, elle était totalement perdue.

- Shizuru Fujino… je… _S'exclama Natsuki qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Shizuru sortit rapidement de la cafétéria._

- Shizuru ! Attends ! Où vas-tu ? On n'a pas encore déjeuné ? Shizuru ! _Lança désespérément Reito à une Shizuru qui n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître tout de suite de la surface de la terre._

Shizuru avait été tellement surprise par la rencontre inattendue et brusque avec Natsuki qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres l'avait appeler « Fujino » et cela devant la cafétéria entière qui malheureusement était bondée à craquer…

- Vous allez bien ? _Lui demanda Yukino._

- Oui ca va, merci. Je suis désolée pour…

- Et bien, on dirait que vous savez faire fuir Shizuru, vous ? Entre votre moto qui l'a presque happée, le fait que vous dites que c'est une fille de la famille Fujino devant tout le monde et qu'en plus vous lui rentrez carrément dedans. Ca c'est sur ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de vous en faire une amie, ma chère…

- Tu veux bien t'arrêter deux minutes, Haruka. S'il te plait… _L'arrêta Reito tout en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Désolé…

- Bon, tu viens Haruka, on va aller voir si Shizuru va bien. _Yukino fit un clin d'œil à Reito._

- Tu as raison Yukino, occupe-t-en. Très bonne idée. _Lança Reito aux deux filles inséparables._

- Excuse-nous. N'en veux pas à Haruka, elle est quelque peu spéciale mais elle n'est pas vraiment méchante enfin quoique quand on la connait mieux elle peut être pire. _S'exclama Reito avec un petit rire_. Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Reito Kanzaki.

- Et moi, c'est Natsuki Kuga.

- Et bien, je crois qu'on va avoir des tas de choses à ce dire Natsuki Kuga parce que j'avoue que j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avec notre chère Shizuru.

- Euh…et bien… ce qu'il s'est passé ?… Je… Je suis juste tête en l'air parfois, c'est tout. Tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois partir. J'ai un devoir à finir. _Natsuki voulut s'éclipser mais Reito lui retint le bras._

- Mais attends, tu as peur de moi ou quoi ? Je ne mords pas, tu sais. Je connais bien Shizuru et je sais que vous vous connaissez, j'en suis sûr. Elle agit bizarrement à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages… Je tiens beaucoup à elle, alors j'aimerais juste savoir, c'est tout.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu es trop curieux ?

- Aussi oui, mais saches que c'est la vérité je tiens énormément à elle. Je vois bien qu'elle a quelque chose qui la tracasse. Je ne veux que son bien. S'il te plaît, dis-moi. .. Tu la connais ?

- Je comprends... Et bien, oui je la connais. Enfin, on se connaissait vraiment bien à une époque et puis, les choses ont changé par ma faute… Désolé mais je ne veux pas parler de tout ça ici et puis, je ne te connais pas. Désolé, je dois y aller... _Natsuki se retourna et partit._

- Attends, Natsuki !

- Pas maintenant, désolé. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas… _Dit-elle avant de se retourner et de disparaître._

- Mais qu'est-ce que les gens ont aujourd'hui à toujours s'enfuir sans vouloir s'expliquer, merde ! _Se dit Reito._

Pendant ce temps dans le parc à l'entrée du campus, Shizuru était assise sur un banc en pierre, le regard dans le vide.

- Shizuru, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, je ne veux pas reparler de tout ça. Ca fait trop mal… _Dit-elle à Yukino en relevant la tête, le regard embué de larmes._

- Qu'est-ce qui fait trop mal ? De quoi parles-tu ? C'est lié à cette motarde qui est tête en l'air ? _Lança Haruka._

Une larme coula doucement sur la joue de Shizuru lorsqu'elle entendit parler de Natsuki. Elle avait mis tellement de temps à se remettre de cette rupture et à enfin pouvoir sourire à nouveau. Tout était en train de refaire surface.

- Mais pourquoi revient-elle ici et pourquoi maintenant ?

- Tu connais cette fille ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ? _Demanda Yukino._

- Cette fille ou cette motarde comme tu dis… elle m'a brisé le cœur…

- Tu veux dire que ?

- Oui, je veux dire que j'étais en couple avec une autre femme, oui tu as bien entendu, Haruka.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais de ce bord, Shizuru.

- Laisse-la tranquille. L'amour, le grand, le vrai, n'a pas de sexe, Haruka…

- Tu le savais, pas vrai ? _Lança Shizuru à Yukino avec un petit sourire._

- J'avoue, je m'étais déjà posé la question. Et comme tu ne sortais avec aucun mec, alors que tu avais l'embarras du choix, que tu ne parlais jamais du charme des garçons et que je t'ai déjà vu à plusieurs reprises admirer quelques jeunes femmes...

- Tu es vraiment observatrice, ma chère Yukino.

- Ah ouais, ben je ne m'en serais pas du tout douté, moi.

- Je sais Haruka, Je sais. _Répondit Shizuru en faisant un clin d'œil à Yukino._

- Tu sais, Shizuru. Tu pourras parler de ce qui te fait du mal quand tu seras prête ou bien ce soir, on passe chez toi et on discute tranquillement après avoir bu un bon thé comme tu sais si bien les faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? _Fit Haruka à une Shizuru qui ne put s'empêcher de rire._

- Très bien, on pourra en parler ce soir. De toute manière, on est amies alors pas de secret en amour entre nous.

- Ca c'est bien dit_. _Et puis des amies s'est présent dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, pas vrais ?_ Répondit Yukino avec un grand sourire._

- Euh, je suis d'accord avec toi Yukino, mais je crois que vu l'heure il serait préférable qu'on aille manger rapidement, vous ne croyez pas ? J'ai un peu faim.

- Ah Haruka, tu ne changeras jamais._ Lança Shizuru alors qu'elle se mit à rire avec Yukino._


End file.
